rise_of_yumegakure_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Amagiri Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Amagiri clan founded and led Yumegakure at some point of the past. Later on, the Tenro clan came, using the Three-Heads' sealing technique as a shield and slowly took over the village. When a Tenro became village chief, the Amagiri clan's history of oppression began. All the blame for the poverty of the village and the wars that brought even more sacrifices went to the Amagiri and they were exiled from the village. The path they walked after that was truly one of thorns, as Gensui describes it. Because of this, Gensui sought vengeance on the Tenro, planning to use the Three-Heads to get revenge. In the Rise of Yumegakure the Tenro and the Amagiri have made a pact to come togeather once more and work togeather to rebuild Yumegakure though there is sometimes sill tension between the clans. Clan Traits General A defining trait of the Amagiri clan is that all its members wear samurai-like attire, usually having pinkish-red and purple colours on them and sometimes some gold. All of them have pinkish-red markings on their faces that differ from person to person, but all have a marking on their lower foreheads, usually a triangle pointing downward. Cosmetic *Brown Strengths *Kenjutsu *Medical Jutsus Weaknesses *Genjutsu Abilities Non Kekkei Genkai clan. Many members of this clan use the Poison Mist in battle and also poisonous insects that are roughly the size of large rats. Besides having poisonous stingers, these insects can instantly emit a poison cloud when defeated. Some members have also been shown using a yellow mist that paralyses the target and some carry scrolls that can dispel poison and/or paralysis. Chūnin-level shinobi from the clan have been shown using kama as well as a cable with a piece of iron in the tip which they can enhance with fire-natured chakra. Clan Techniques: Fire is one of their main chakra nature most be skilled in medical nin and chakra control to use poison mist also please read poison use section +Poison Mist *Ninjutsu *Rank: B Rank *Cost: 60% chakra *Preformence: Chakra is kneaded within the body and then changed into special chemical substances which is then ejected through the mouth. When this substance comes in contact with the air outside the body, it instantly changes and is transformed into a mist of temporary mind numbing poison. As this technique combines ninjutsu, chemistry, and medical knowledge, using it requires fine chakra control and advanced ability in medical ninjutsu. *Hand Seals: None *Product:When used by a Shinobi, the gas when inhaled causes the target's thoughts to be disorented in a matter of seconds. With the targets cunfused, the shinobi can attack at their leisure. This poison however, must first be generated and stored for 1 round within their body before using this technique.......the effects of the poison last 1 round and is a means to disorent the target *Weakness: Short to Mid range +Human Cocoon Technique *Ninjutsu *Rank: D Rank *Cost: 30% chakra *The user creates a cocoon around themselves most likely to spy or hide from the enemy. The user can also use the cocoon as a "sleeping bag". The cocoon is waterproof. +Insect Jar Technique *Ninjutsu *Rank: C Rank *Cost: 50% chakra *Hand Seal: Boar → Monkey → Dragon → Ram → Dog *Product: This technique uses insects as a shield by having them fly in a dome shape at high speed, similar to the Hyūga's Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven after the user ends the hand signs. The dome is strong enough to destroy incoming attacks, but can be disrupted with sufficient explosive force.(can cause minor wounds...lasts 2 rounds) *weakness: Short-range, can be disrupted with sufficient explosive force. Poison use: Variations: 'Slowing Poison, Mind Numbing Poison, Instant Poison, Crippling Poison, Wound Poison. Slowing - slows reactions -''20% slower reaction (difficulty with reflex actions) Mind Numbing - inability to correctly make quick decisions and correct judgements -'' Slow decisions/ Performance of counter attacks (Unable to think of a technique to avoid an attack completely)'' Instant - Instant damage to the local area, perhaps lingering pain. Bee sting but more pain -''Muscle Trauma (muscle weakness, general pain,)'' Crippling- breathlessness, slow of reaction -''Limited movement ( unable to avoid attack completely)'' Wound - reduces strength or rate of actions -''Slowing nervous system'' 1. If not avoided, the first intoxication - 100% effectivity -2nd intoxication - 33% effectivity -3rd intoxication - 0% effectivity 2. Poisons will wear off after 2 turns.due to local immunization 3. Only able to use one type of poison per battle. '''Needed Techniques: *C Rank Ninjutsu - Poison Creation - Able to go out into the wilderness and find necessary herbs or plants to make the Slowing, Mind Numbing and Instant Poisons *B Rank Ninjutsu - Poison Distilling - Able to go out into the wilderness and find necessary herbs or plants to make Crippling and Wound poisons But the person also needs to study plants, herbs, effects, cures, etc. Category:Clans